1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gaming machine which displays a predetermined image in displaying a bonus symbol at a predetermined position.
2. Related Art
It is known that conventional slot machines have a function whereby a game is started when a predetermined amount of credits is bet, a plurality of reels on which a plurality of symbols are arranged are then started to rotate, and the rotations of the plurality of the reels are stopped after a predetermined amount of time elapses. Consequently, an award is provided to a player based on a symbol combination which is statically displayed. U.S. Pat. No. 6,517,433 discloses that, to improve a fault of lacking dynamic expressions on a display, a video display is disposed in front of rotational reels to provide a video image superimposed upon the rotational reels so as to associate images that provide visual effects, including information regarding games with images of the reels each other, thereby producing novel and powerful effects in games.
The present invention provides a gaming machine with new entertainment properties.